When Takeru Buys an Engagement Ring
by Wish I Could Forget You
Summary: Based on a Friends episode, Takeru buys an engagement ring for Hikari with help from Sora. TAKARI and hints of TAITO and JYOUMI


**When Takeru Buys an Engagement Ring **

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.**

**Ages:**

**Takeru and Hikari-24**

**Taichi, Yamato, Sora, Jyou, Mimi, and Koushiro-27**

Takeru Takaishi is planning to buy an engagement ring for his soon to be fiancé Hikari Yagami. He was going to buy the best ring ever, with the help of his friend Sora.

"Which ring should I buy? A gold one, a silver one, a white gold one, or a platinum one?" Takeru asked.

"I think Hikari likes a platinum one. She always says that when she gets engaged she wants a platinum ring with three diamonds."

"Good Sora, that's why I picked you to help me with this," Takeru said.

"Come on Takeru, lets go buy that ring," Sora said as she went to get her jacket. Takeru also went to get his jacket when Taichi, Yamato, Jyou, and Koushiro came in. Koushiro went straight to the fridge and got a piece of pizza.

"Hey guys where're you all are going?" asked Yamato.

"Oh me and Sora are just going to the Coffee Shop," Takeru said as Sora and him going straight to the door.

"Oh great, we were planning to go there just now. Let's go together."

"Um, I changed my mind! I don't want coffee anymore! Let's go Sora!" Takeru said going out the door with Sora.

"Hmmm. Something's wrong with Takeru," Yamato said.

"Tell me about it," Taichi said rolling his eyes and wrapping his arm around Yamato's waist. "No offense, but your brother is really rude."

Koushiro lifted his head out of the fridge and said, "Maybe he's mad at us because we bought tickets to that baseball game with his credit card and we didn't take him."

"Yeah. But when each us does something together in pairs, we don't get mad at each other," Jyou pointed out.

"We do that?" Taichi said.

"Hmmm, maybe we should buy new baseball tickets and invite him this time," suggested Yamato.

"Yeah!"

"Plus, I still have his credit card," Yamato said taking it out of his pocket.

**At the ring store**

Takeru and Sora are in the engagement ring store. They are looking at different rings displayed. Takeru's having a hard time choosing a ring.

"All of these rings are so ugly!" he exclaimed. "Too big, too small, too plain, and just plain ugly!"

"Takeru…" Sora reprimanded.

Takeru turned and saw that the manager of the store was right next to him and staring at him disapprovingly.

"Eh heh heh," Takeru said smiling nervously. The manager walked away.

"Takeru, maybe you don't even need to buy her an engagement ring," Sora said.

"What do you mean?" Takeru asked.

"Like instead of a ring, you can get her…an engagement bracelet!" she said gesturing towards it. "Or a tiara…and even better! An engagement musket!" She picked it up and showed it to Takeru.

"An engagement musket?" Takeru said sarcastically.

"Yeah," Sora said. She pointed it at Takeru. "Will you marry me?"

"No way!" Takeru said turning away.

Sora put the musket back. Takeru kept looking at the room and suddenly, he spotted the very thing he was looking for.

"Oh!" he said going over to it and examining it. "Wow! Look at it! Three diamonds…it's either silver, white gold, or platinum… uh sir!"

The same manager went over to Takeru.

"Can you show me that ring please?" Takeru said pointing at it.

The manager nodded and he took the ring out. He said, "This is a platinum ring, three diamonds, and 600, 000 yen."

"C-Can you do me a favor?" Takeru asked the manager. "Can you hold out the ring to me and ask, 'Will you marry me?'"

The manager raised his eyebrow, held out the ring, and said, "Will you marry me?"

Takeru's jaw dropped and he said to Sora, "Th-That's it. That's the ring." He turned to the manager. "I'll give you—"

"Wait, let me handle this," Sora said pushing Takeru aside. "How much did you say this cost again?"

"600, 000," the manager answered.

"We'll give you 1,000," Sora said.

The manager looked at her in disbelief and Takeru pushed her aside.

"Um, we're just joking. Uh, I can give you 500,000," he suggested.

"Agreed," the manager said.

Takeru reached into his pocket to get his credit card but he remembered that his brother, Yamato, still had it.

"Shoot," he said to Sora. "Yamato has my credit card. Can you watch the ring Sora? I'll just go get it quickly."

"Why does Yamato have your credit card?" she asked.

"I let him borrow it so he can buy tickets to a baseball game and he didn't even invite me. I'm over it though," he said. "Listen Sora; don't let anyone take this ring! Got it?"

"Sure," she said. "Good luck Takeru!"

Takeru left.

**Yamato's apartment**

Takeru goes into Yamato's apartment and he catches him with Taichi on the couch, making out. Takeru clears his throat and Yamato and Taichi stop.

"Hey Takeru, how long have you been standing there?" Yamato asked him.

"Only for about a minute," he said. "Do you still have my credit card?"

"Of course," Yamato said taking it out of his pocket and handing it to him. Takeru took it. "Hey, do you wanna go to a baseball game with us?"

"No, sorry. I'm busy. Bye!" he said going out the door.

"See!" Taichi said. "How rude!"

"You're right," Yamato said nodding his head. "What should we do?"

"Let's ignore him!" Taichi said. "Let's be mad at him for once!"

"Yeah, he needs to be taught a lesson," Yamato agreed.

**At the ring store**

Sora was trying on a bunch of jewelry. She had three bracelets on each wrist, five huge necklaces with diamonds, on each of her fingers there were rings, and to top it all off she was wearing a tiara. She was looking at her reflection on the mirror.

"Could you hand me the musket please?" Sora asked the manager. The manger handed her it.

Sora was turning around and posing with the musket.

"How do I look?" Sora asked. "Hey may I see my friends ring?"

The manager went over to get the ring. He asked his fellow work mate. "Where is the platinum ring with three diamonds?" he asked her.

"That man who just went outside had bought the ring."

"NOOOOOOOO!" Sora yelled out. She went to the door to chase that man but, the security system went on because she was wearing jewelry. Prison bars went down and caged Sora. "Let me out! Now!" Sora said as she pointed the musket on them.

**Few minutes later**

Few minutes later Takeru came back. He had a smile on his face. He was about to go to the manager and purchase the ring when Sora blocked his way. He tried to go the other side but Sora kept blocking him.

"Sora could you move out of my way please, I want to buy the ring," Takeru said.

"Well, Takeru I had this idea that you should buy this more beautiful and more expensive ring," Sora said as she held out the ring still in its ring box.

"That's nice Sora, but I want to buy the ring that I picked out," Takeru said as he walked over to the manager.

"The ring is gone. Someone else bought already."

Takeru walked over to her with an angry look on his face. "You let someone take the ring!" Takeru yelled.

"I would have stopped him but, the put me in jail!" Sora yelled and pointed at the manger.

"They have a jail?"

"A little one. Hey Takeru you could still buy this ring that I'm holding," Sora said as she was waving the ring in Takeru's face.

"I don't want that gumball ring!"

"C'mon! It's always better to have a ring than, not having one at all."

"Fine I'll take it," Takeru said as he grabbed the ring from Sora and walked over to the manger to pay for the ring.

"That will be 500,000 yen," the manger said.

"It's the same price and it's ugly," Takeru said as he handed the manager his credit card.

The manger looked at Takeru as he scanned his credit card and put the ring in a bag and handed it back to Takeru.

"Sorry," Takeru said as he left the store along with Sora.

**Few Hours Later**

Takeru was in his apartment with Sora, he kept on staring at the ugly ring he just bought.

"I can't believe you let me buy this ring. It's so ugly!" Takeru exclaimed. "When the guy proposed to me I could see Hikari saying yes like I did."

"Are you sure it wasn't the guy?" Sora asked.

"It was the ring!"

"Wait! The guy who bought the ring mentioned about proposing tonight in a restaurant," Sora said.

"Great! Maybe I could get him to trade rings with me. What is the restaurant's name?"

"It started with Rainbow," Sora said.

"Rainbow Deluxe?' "

"No it was Endless Dreams" Sora said.

"How did Rainbow get to Endless Dreams?" Takeru asked.

"Come on Takeru, let's go," Sora said as she went out the door.

"Right behind you," Takeru said as he went outside of his apartment.

**At the Restaurant**

Takeru and Sora were near the front of the restaurant tables looking for him.

"Which one is he?" Takeru asked Sora.

"That one! The one with the blue suit with that red head woman," Sora said while pointing at him.

"Go and try to get him here," Takeru said pushing Sora towards the table.

"Excuse me sir? You have a call from work," Sora said.

"Who is it?"

"It's…Kyo."

"Oh Kyo!" the man exclaimed as he got up form his chair. Sora was signaling Takeru to come in. Takeru came in front of the man.

"Hello," Takeru said. The man looked at him puzzlingly. "Sir, that ring that you bought it was held up for me," Takeru explained.

"But I was planning on proposing," the man said.

"That ring is for her. Her heart has fallen in love with that ring," Takeru said pointing to Sora.

"Yeah, you don't want to break a dying woman heart do you?" Sora asked the man.

"You're dying?"

"Cough, Cough, Cough."

"She's dying, of a cough apparently," Takeru said. "Anyways, I have a much more beautiful ring." Takeru digging in his pocket for the ring he bought and showing it to the man.

"I don't know…"

"C'mon please!" Takeru begged.

"Alright, I'll trade with you," the nice man said taking the ring in his pocket and giving the ring to Takeru. Takeru handed the other ring to him.

"Thank you, and you're about to marry a wonderful man," Takeru said to the woman. The woman gasped.

"Dude!"

"Hey, I'm about to marry a dead woman," Takeru said pointing to Sora. The man touched Sora's arm pityingly.

**Few Hours Later at Yamato's Apartment**

Taichi, Yamato, Jyou, and Koushiro were sitting on the couch watching the baseball game well, except Yamato who was sitting on Taichi's lap. Takeru came in the apartment looking happy. He went over to them.

"Hey guys, I have some good news to tell you," Takeru said. They ignored him. "I'm going to ask Hikari to marry me." Koushiro turned off the TV.

"I think we should stop ignoring him," Koushrio said. All of them stand up.

"You guys are serious?" Jyou said.

"Of course we are. We've been going out since we were fourteen."

"You know what this means….. We're going to be brothers in law Takeru," Taichi said hugging him.

"I'm happy for you Takeru," Yamato said.

"And you and I are still going to be friends," Koushiro said giving Takeru a hug.

"Eh?"

"Who cares man!"

Mimi came in Yamato's apartment. She was wondering what the commotion was about.

"What's going on?"

"Takeru is going to ask Hikari to marry him!" everyone said.

"Takeru, congratulations," Mimi said giving him hug.

"Look, I even bought the ring already," Takeru said as he got it form his pocket and showed it to everyone. Mimi took it from his hand to get a better look.

"Wow! Its platinum and three diamonds. Always what Hikari wanted. Jyou, why didn't you buy me a ring like this?" Mimi asked him.

"I don't know Mimi. I just don't know," Jyou replied. Then, Sora came in.

"Hey guys."

"Takeru is going to ask Hikari to marry him!" everyone said.

"I know I helped out pick the ring," Sora said as she walked over to Mimi. When Sora said that the all of the guys' faces all dropped.

"You told her before you told us!" hissed Yamato.

"Well, she walked into me when I was looking at ring catalogs. What was I supposed to do?" Takeru said. All of the guys went back to the couch. Beginning to ignore Takeru again. Takeru walked over to them.

"Koushiro turn the TV back on."

"Gladly."

"Guys?" Takeru said. "Guys?"

**After all of the commotion was over**

Everyone was at Takeru's apartment. Sora was looking at the ring along with Mimi.

"Hey Takeru, if Hikari's says no can I have it?" Sora asked.

"Gee Sora, thanks for the support that she will say yes," Takeru said as he grabbed the ring from her.

"Hey guys," Hikari said entering the apartment. Takeru put the ring in his mouth.

"Hey."

Hikari went over to Takeru and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Takeru I won't be back for a while. Don't wait up for me. I just came here to get the rest of my stuff." She went to the room, got her stuff, and went back out. Takeru took out the ring out of his mouth. He went to the kitchen sink and washed it.

**The End**

**A/N: Review please!**


End file.
